mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kazuo Nakano
is the vice editor-in-chief of Weekly Shonen Jump. Because of this, he was often caricatured by Jump's mangaka, especially in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman, where he became a regular supporting character. This article is primarily about the Kinnikuman character based on him. He is usually referred to as and typically refers to himself as (Aderans is a maker of wigs); his wig is usually loose and falls off most episodes of Kinnikuman. His role in Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Nisei is primarily as a color commentator. In Ultimate Muscle, he is called "Doc" Nakano; however, he is not a doctor of any kind. Info *Classification: Earthling *Homeland: Takeo, Saga, Japan *Age: 40, 42 (Golden Mask Arc), 44 (Throne Arc), 78 (Nisei) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 3, Anime Episode 1 Voice Actors *Sanji Hase in Kinnikuman *Hiroshi Ohtake in Kinnikuman (eps. 50-58) *Shigeru Chiba in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Naoki Tatsuta in Kinnikuman Nisei and PlayStation 2 games *Ted Lewis in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) About Nakano-san is a short, middle-aged man who appears frequently throughout Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Nisei. He is an odd little man who will often skip work in order to see a wrestling match and sometimes tries to get involved in the fight (though he is always knocked away in the next panel). For really big matches, he has been known to sell his wife in order to afford a ticket. Nakano-san is generally viewed as an idiot and a nuisance, although he'll usually be the first to laugh at Kinnikuman's stupidity. In earlier chapters, he seems to like gyuudon as much as Kinnikuman, preferring it served as saranami (meat and rice served separate). ]] He serves as the Color commentator in the anime and in Kinnikuman Nisei. (more to come) Nakano-san's Appearances ;Volume 1 *Chapter 3: Background character *Chapter 4: Pig *Chapter 6: Mailman, Kazubō (Kindergarten student) *Chapter 7: Gyudon place customer *Chapter 8: Gyudon place customer, doll *Chapter 9: Mountain, Kazubō (Kindergarten student) *Chapter 10: Background character *Chapter 11: Kindergarten student *Chapter 12: Himself *Chapter 13: Cover art, background character ;Volume 2 *Chapter 14~17: Himself *Chapter 18: Background character *Chapter 19: Shueisha Editorial Staff *Chapter 20: Himself *Chapter 21: Delivery boy, Himself *Chapter 22: Chieisha Editorial Staff *Chapter 23: Director *Chapter 24: Himself *Chapter 25: Poster *Chapter 26: Himself *Chapter 27: Islander ;Volume 3 *Chapter 28~32: Himself *Chapter 33: Jump Editorial Staff *Chapter 35~37, 39, 41: Himself ;Volume 4 *Chapter 42, 44~46: Himself *Chapter 47: Female fan *Chapter 48: Shueisha Editorial Staff *Chapter 50: Himself *Chapter 53: Kaz Nakano (Tour Guide) ;Volume 5 *Chapter 54, 57~58: Kaz Nakano (Tour Guide) (more to come) Career Information ;Profile *Family: Kimiko (wife), Unnamed son (appeared only in Vol. 2, later retconned that they are childless) ;Championships *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (31st Place) ;Titles * * * * * * * (anime and Nisei only) ;Nicknames * * * * * External links * Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:People from Saga Prefecture Category:Comic book editors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people ja:中野和雄